Claim
by LoVeStAr14
Summary: Cobra doesn't like it when people try to takes what is his. He kills anyone who dares tries. 1-shot


Cobra didn't like other men around Lucy, and could only barley allow the males in Fairy Tail around her. Any male outside of Fairy Tail were in his book fair game to kill just by having them stare at his mate and think any thoughts about her. The guild had gotten more letters about clients getting death threats from Cobra alongside almost being poisoned then they needed.

Some of the clints or really any male the pair had came a cross are now scared of snakes, the smell of poison, and the color purple. Fairy Tail had gotten a long letter form the Magic Council about that one and Cobra had to apologize to the man. Of course the man was probably more scared of him now, because the whole time Cobra stood there with a evil look in his eye and a smug smirk on his face.

That had ended with the man being even more terrified of the dragon slayer, alongside snakes and the color purple.

Now after being told by the master to _not_ threaten, kill, or beat up anyone besides the enemy unless they attack first he found himself standing fist clunched and eye twitching. He felt himself itching to rip the man in front of him, head off of his body and throw it in a river, but managed to stop himself just barley. The said man's name was Dean? Dale? Dave? Annoying-bastard-that-is-about-to-die? All Cobra knew was that it started with a D, and that he was about to die no matter the Master's punishment it would be worth it.

Cobra felt his body go still, so still someone would think that Evergreen had actually turned him to stone. He watched as the D guy said "Lulu! Where are you going my dear? We must be married, while we have the chance!"

Lucy let out a yelp as she felt her arm being pulled and saw she was being pulled into a chest while saying "Dan let me go!" Cobra felt something in his very being snap like a piece of string while roars of anger and death filled his vision. _No one took what was **his**_ Cobra thought as his lips drew back to show his fangs and his body started to move forward going to attack.

"But Lulu! We must be married under the church of L-O-V-!" Dan never got to finish his sentence as a fist slammed into the side of his face sending him flying while an arm grabbed Lucy pulling her into a warm chest that she loved to curl up against. She could hear the steady heartbeat of her mate alongside the deafening growl of anger flying from his mouth. Lucy found an arm pushing her behind Cobra who had started to grow purple and white scales on his body as Dan climbed to his feet.

"Who do you think you are? Your getting in the way of true L-O-V-E!" Dan said as he got back to his feet glaring at the dragon slayer. Suddenly he paused before gasping and saying "I, Dan Straight must rescure the beautiful princess from the evil dragon! Then we will go off and me and my Lucy pie will get married and have handfuls of children together! She of course will have to stay home with them while I'm away going on adventures."

"Excuse me!? We are _not_ getting married!" Lucy yelled as she grabbed her whip about to lash it at Dan for even _thinking_ that, she never got even got it off her belt when a flash of purple and white attacked Dan. Dan raised his shield while saying "Ah! And the dragon attacks! I will win and marry Lu-!" Dan raised his shield as another attack came at him. He watched with amusement as he heard "Poison Dragon ROAR!" and watched as a wave of purple poison flew at him from the dragon slayer's mouth.

"Ha! That won't work as long as I have this shield none of your hits can hurt me!" Dan laughed.

"I know." Cobra hissed as he ran forward right under his own attack, ignoring how some of it hit his back tearing his shirt and showing dark purple scales. Twisting as he came up he grabbed onto the shield and lifted himself up on it, before slamming a fist into Dan's face while kicking off the shield. Landing easily he grabbed the shield and through it away, before grabbing onto the lance and throwing it away. Lifting his head back Cobra let out a loud echoing roar, that made people throughout the town stop and look around confused on what made that sound.

Dan started to crawl backwards while Cobra started to stalk towards him a deep rumbling growl leaping to life from his throat before he hissed "Want to see how _evil_ this dragon really is?" The bitter yet sweet smell of poison filled the air as Cobra built it up in his mouth and felt it coating his fangs. Dan scrambled to his feet and moved ready to fight hand to hand with the dragon slayer, who was reading his every thought and thinking of ways to counter and destroy him. "AHHHH!" Dan screamed as he charged at Cobra not expecting the dragon slayer to duck his fist and side step the leg swip he was going to do.

"Poison Dragon's Crushing Fang!" Cobra yelled as he sent two jabs straight up into Dan's chest plate. The first jab made a dent an cracks appear while it started to burn the armor, before the next jab went and broke through the chest plate and hitting aginst skin. Dan let out a cry as he stumbled back and Cobra let out a hiss while moving forward and grabbing onto the chest plate with a scaled hand while saying "Posion Dragon's Grip Strike."

A burst of poison came out slamming into Dan's chest and sending him flying down the street were he lay unmoving. Cobra watched him for a moment before moving to finish him off, but was stopped as the scent of strawberries and vanilla filled his nose as two arms slipped around his waist. "Cobra enough." Lucy said while leaning against his back "His beaten and I'm not going anywhere."

Cobra stared at Dan for a long moment before turning and bringing Lucy closer to him while letting out a low purr that only Lucy could hear. His inner dragon feeling quite happy with beating someone up. "Now lets go home Eri-."

Lucy was cut off by Dan saying "Don't worry Lulu! I won't let this dragon bring me down! I will slay him and we will live happily ever after with our future children!"

That feeling of happiness was gone in seconds before Lucy while glaring said "Cobra." She paused as she brought out her whip "Lets get him." Cobra smirked before roaring and sprinting forward towards Dan with Lucy running alongside him.

* * *

 **I can see Cobra wanting to kill Dan... I want to kill Dan sometimes to... Also has anyone read the latest chapter in Fairy Tail? Chapter 440: God Serena, because I have and just wow...**

 **This was suppose to be longer but stupid storm knocked my power out before I could save and well lost over half of it so yeah...**

 **CoLu week is coming soon!:) (prompts are on my bio if you need them!)**

 **EDIT: Fixed a spelling mistake, thank you Guest: Bigr3d for pointing it out!**


End file.
